


A Place Called Home

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Winchesters, Choking, Cute, F/M, Female reader insert, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, M/F, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Weechesters, parenting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s Family challenge. I have run over the limit by about 200 words (I’m so sorry!). My prompt was “I swear, it was already broken when I got here!”, and I decided to go with a story set when the boys were just Weechesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

‘Dean, put that down!’

You winced as John called out to the eight year old dashing across your front yard with something in his hands. As the older hunter stood to yell again, you grabbed his arm, easing him back down onto the porch. ‘Stay.’ The order was crisp and clear, but John still stared at you in confusion.

‘But -’

‘John, just relax. You’re gonna blow a gasket.’ You smiled gently, before turning and crossing the yard, scooping four year old Sam up off of the lawn, where he was about to put a worm in his mouth. ‘You don’t wanna eat that, baby. It’s not a gummy worm.’ Sam laughed, throwing his arms around your neck.

‘Dean is being bad again.’ He whispered, and you nodded.

‘We’ll put a stop to that. You’re running your old dad ragged.’ Sam giggled again, as you caught up to Dean. ‘Whatcha got there, buddy?’ Dean turned, looking guilty as sin as he held out the item in his hand. It was one of your carefully planted tulips, almost crushed beyond recognition. ‘Oh, Dean. You’re supposed to look at the flowers.’

‘I was picking it for Dad. But he yelled.’ He looked down at the crushed petals, opening his hand to let them fall to the ground.

‘Your Dad is just tired, sweetie.’ You bent down, letting Sam find the ground with his feet. Immediately he detached from you and ran to Dean, hiding behind his big brother and peeking out at you with a mischievous grin. ‘How about we see if you guys can stay for the weekend, huh? We can do some fun stuff.’

Dean brightened a little, smiling at you with teeth showing, the prominent gap on display where he’d just lost his front baby teeth. ‘Can we make cookies?’

You grinned as Sam clapped his hands excitedly. ‘Sure.’ Standing straight, you looked over at John, who was sat on the stoop, looking tense as a field mouse under an eagle stare. ‘Let me just go clear things up with your dad. Why don’t you go drag out the scooters, Dean? They’re in the shed.’ The boys ran off in excitement, and you turned, heading back over to John.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, as you sat down beside him, leaving little space between your bodies. ‘I shouldn’t have come over.’

‘Look, it’s not a crime to ask for help. Ellen wasn’t wrong when she said I have experience with kids.’

John shook his head. ‘I just feel like I’m failing with them.’ You frowned, reaching over to place a comforting hand on his back. The muscles underneath his shirt rippled with tension, and your brow drew further inwards. ‘Sam is starting kindergarten soon, and I haven’t even looked into where we’re gonna settle.’

‘Stay here for the weekend.’ You said, not leaving much room for argument. John immediately looked at you, his dark eyes full of apprehension. It was true you didn’t know each other well, but you were from a hunting family - a big one at that - and knew the burden he was carrying on his shoulders. He couldn’t do it on his own, and he needed to understand there was no shame in that. ‘Look, you need a break. I’ve been helping my mom with my little brothers since I was knee high to a grasshopper and these two of yours, they’re nothing in comparison.’

‘I don’t wanna put you out. This was only supposed to be for an afternoon.’

You shook your head. ‘You’re not putting me out, John. It’d be a pleasure.’ A sly grin spread over your face. ‘You can tell me all about your hunts. Been awhile since I’ve managed to get out on any.’

He hesitated, his eyes drifting back over the yard to his boys, playing happily on the scooters that they’d found. Sam squealed loudly as Dean performed a little trick for his amusement, and then failed miserably to copy the act. Immediately, his big brother was there, showing him exactly how to do it.

‘Okay. Okay, we’ll stay for a couple days. The boys could use the break from being on the road all the time.’ You smiled at John’s decision, standing up.

‘Perfect. How about pizza for dinner?’

He grinned up at you and you tried to ignore the shiver that ran through your body at his handsome features. ‘Sounds good.’

*****

‘Now, you be a good little soldier and go to sleep, yeah?’ You whispered as Dean snuggled down into the old space rocket covers you’d dug out from the cupboards. He smiled at you sleepily, and you returned the expression, looking over at Sam, who was in the second single, his thumb jammed in his mouth as he snored softly. ‘We’ll have lots of fun tomorrow.’

Tiptoeing from the room, you squeaked as you found John in the corridor, watching you put the boys to bed. ‘Jesus, John, you scared me.’ He chuckled, moving with you as you started down the corridor. You stopped at the second spare room, opening the door for him. ‘You can sleep in here. Bed’s all made up.’ He peered into the room, nodding at the spacious interior. There was a double bed and a single, and he raised a eyebrow at the football print curtains. ‘My brothers all loved different teams. My mom had to compromise.’

‘Big family, huh?’ He pulled back and you shrugged. ‘How come you’re on your own now?’

You laughed, turning away from him to head down the stairs, and he followed, looking surprised at your response. ‘I’m not on my own. I just…leaving this place for long times isn’t my idea of fun. My dad was always off on hunts when I was a kid, my mom did her fair share of researching. We learned more about exorcising demons than we did about algebra.’

‘And that bothers you?’ John asked.

‘Not at all.’ You kept moving, walking into the kitchen and swiping a bottle of Red Label as you passed. Opening a cupboard and pulling two tumblers out, you glanced over, receiving an affirming nod from John. You poured two glasses of the amber liquid and slid into one of the kitchen chairs, motioning for him to do the same. ‘But it’s home. I’m here in case any of them need help. I can research, I can fight if needed but I won’t travel far. I’m not a fan of motel beds.’

John smiled, looking down at his glass. ‘I get that.’

‘How long has it been since you called a place home, John?’ You asked, leaning forward.

He sighed. ‘Few years now. I guess since…’ He stopped, and you knew he wasn’t going to continue. Of course you knew his history - maybe you and John weren’t bosom buddies, but you’d helped out with enough hunts to know the signs of someone who’d lost someone they’d loved. And there were enough tales about the Winchester hunter on the warpath for the murder of his wife.

‘I get it.’ You remembered the pain of losing both your parents to a ghoul hunt. Your brothers had taken down the pack of corpse eaters without hesitation, but it didn’t fix the hole in your heart that you felt without them.

‘So, how many brothers you got?’ John changed the subject.

‘Seven.’ You replied, smiling over the rim of your glass as you sipped at your drink. ‘And I’m the only girl. And the second eldest to boot.’

‘And they’re all out hunting?’

‘All but one. He went off to college about six months ago. He was never much for the hunting life, despite the rest of us. But I guess, he was the youngest.’ You smiled. ‘I’m proud of him. Smartest of us all, Ben is.’

‘He must be real smart then, cause you ain’t exactly dumb, darlin’.’ John grinned and you blushed a little in response, feeling the heat in your cheeks. Of course, it was just the whiskey making you feel that way. Nothing else whatsoever. ‘Doesn’t it get lonely, being in this house all on your own?’

‘No.’ You shook your head. ‘I’ve always got someone staying. Ellen sends hunters my way if they need help, or even just a break, like she did with you. Ben comes home during school holidays. Michael is back over this week next month, and the other boys will drop in from time to time.’

‘Like a regular railroad junction round here then.’ John quipped and you nodded.

‘You could say that.’ Your eyes drifted upwards. ‘Been awhile since I’ve had guests with so much energy.’

‘Dean’s at that age. He wants to be into everything.’

‘He knows about…what you do?’

‘He knows some. He knows how to shoot a gun. Mostly, he focuses on Sammy, although I’m not sure how good a thing that is.’

You smiled reassuringly, reaching over to touch his arm softly, feeling heat in your belly as his raised his eyes to meet yours. ‘It’s a good thing. Dean’s a strong little guy. And Sam is so damn smart. Both of them…you’re gonna be proud of them, John.’ He beamed, and you pulled your hand away. ‘Anyway, I’ve promised them cookie baking and an epic adventure building a fort tomorrow, so I’m gonna hit the hay.’

John stood as you did, almost colliding with you, and you felt your cheeks burning again at the brief contact with his hard body. He was a good few inches taller than you, but you didn’t feel intimidated by his height. The only thing you felt was a jolt of arousal and want through your core, reminding you of the only company you had been lacking of late.

‘Well.’ You cleared your throat. ‘Goodnight.’ It was effort to pull away and sidle around his thick frame, and you could almost feel his eyes lingering on you as you bolted from the kitchen and up to your bedroom at the rear of the house. Despite there being four rooms between you, the walls were thin enough to hear him a few moments later, retiring to the old bedroom you’d offered.

With a sigh, you curled into your bed covers, pushing aside your filthy thoughts in favour of rest.

*****

The next morning, Dean was up and getting Sam ready for the day before you’d even roused yourself. You’d shuffled from your room, dressing gown wrapped around your pyjamas, seeing Dean and Sam sharing the stool in the bathroom across the hall, both brushing their teeth, freshly dressed and washed.

‘Wow. You guys are up early.’

‘We always get up early.’ Sam clarified, his mouth full of white foam as he grinned at you. Dean slapped his arm lightly, frowning.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full o’ paste, Sammy.’ He reprimanded, doing exactly the same thing. You chuckled, before moving off along the hallway. John was asleep with the door open, sprawled across the bed face down, one arm slung over the edge, and his hair mussed, sticking up in all direction. You paused, looking at him fondly, before pulling the door shut and returning to the bathroom.

‘Don’t wake your dad, boys. Let him sleep, yeah?’

‘Dad’s sleepin’?’ Dean asked, wide eyed. ‘He hasn’t…I mean…’ You nodded, understanding his meaning. To Dean, it was probably a rarity to see his father get any rest, and you felt worse for the Winchester family by the second.

‘Well, let him sleep. He’s got no work to do, and he needs rest.’ You smiled, watching them clean up. ‘How about pancakes for breakfast?’ They hopped down, both nodding in glee and you laughed, ushering them down the stairs quietly. You had a feeling John wouldn’t sleep for much longer, but even an extra few minutes would be good for him.

‘Can we make Dad pancakes?’ Dean asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table as you bustled over to the sink, noticing that John had cleared away the glasses from last night. ‘He likes blueberry.’

‘You’re in luck. I happen to have everything we need for blueberry pancakes.’ Dean’s face lit up as you smiled at him, before you turned your attention to Sam. ‘What about you, little guy? You like blueberry?’

Sam pulled a face. ‘Yuck. Can I have chocolate?’

You laughed at his expression, before nodding. ‘I’ve got chocolate chips right here, buddy.’

Forty-five minutes later, John walked into chaos in your kitchen, freezing in the doorway as he saw you and his two boys, covered in pancake flour, sitting at the table tucking into your creations. You motioned to the fourth place setting, where a plate of blueberry pancakes (not round, because Dean hadn’t got the hang of round yet), and crisp bacon awaited him.

‘There’s fresh coffee in the pot.’ You offered, and he smiled, just as Sam looked up with syrup around his mouth, giving his dad a sloppy grin.

‘Morning Daddy!’ He yelled, making John wince. You laughed again, before shushing the boy, encouraging him to eat his food. Dean was tucking in with little encouragement needed, shovelling mouthful after mouthful in.

‘These two are gonna need another wash.’ You commented, as John poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to sit opposite you. ‘But they insisted on helping and making you breakfast.’

‘Sorry they’re not rounds, Dad.’ Dean said, swallowing his mouthful of pancake and syrup. ‘I tried, but they kept coming out funny shapes.’

John smiled widely, leaning over to ruffle Dean’s hair. ‘Funny shapes are perfect, kiddo.’ The boy almost lit up at the praise, and you felt warmth bubbling in your chest. Dean was so desperate for approval; when you’d praised him during making breakfast for helping so well, he’d lapped up every compliment. ‘So, what are your plans for the day?’

‘COOKIES!’ Sam yelled again, making you jump. John laughed, shaking his head, and you smiled, although your heart was still thumping.

‘We’re going to make cookies. And it’s a nice day, so I think we can build the fort in the garden.’ Your eyes twinkled as you looked at John, who was busy enjoying the breakfast made for him. ‘What are you up to?’

‘I’ve got a few calls to make, if that’s okay? But other than that, just need to do some work on the car. She’s been making a funny noise recently -’

Dean interrupted. ‘It wasn’t me this time. I stopped Sammy putting any more lego in the vents, Dad, I promise.’

John chuckled through a mouthful of bacon. ‘I know, kiddo. Just need to check out the engine. Last thing we need is to break down in some backwater.’

You sat back, eyeing your empty plate. ‘Looks like we’ve all got a busy day ahead. I suppose we’d best get started. What do you say, boys?’ Sam was out of his seat before you’d even finished talking, and seconds later, Dean took off after him. John watched them run, before glancing at you warily. ‘Don’t look at me like that, John Winchester. I’m gonna be fine.’

‘I’m just -’

‘Take your head out the hunt for one day.’ You whispered, leaning down and pointing at his food. ‘Enjoy life for a change.’ You didn’t wait for a response, following the boys upstairs to get dressed.

*****

Sam’s scream from the back yard had you sprinting out the door and round the side of the house as quickly as you could, and you skidded to a halt as you saw both him and his big brother in the driveway, one of the ornate pots that your mother had bought years ago, in pieces beside them. Dean was white as a sheet, and Sam was cradling his bare knee, blood steadily oozing from the deep graze there.

Dean gestured to the broken pot wildly, panic in his voice. ‘I swear, it was already broken when I got here!’ You knew he was lying, but now wasn’t the time, as John burst out of the garage where he’d been working on the Impala, his son’s cries drowned out by the music he’d been playing.

‘Sssh, Sammy, it’s okay, sweetheart.’ You bent down, picking the little boy up and cradling him in your arms. ‘It’s just a scratch, baby. Look, Daddy’s here, and he’s gonna make it all better.’ John was at your side in an instant, checking the screaming child over, relief flooding him when he found no other injuries. ‘You wanna take him?’ You asked, and he nodded, plucking Sam from your hold easily. His cries were quietening into muffled sniffles as the initial shock of the injury wore off. You turned, focusing on Dean, who was standing stock still, head hung, arms behind his back. ‘Dean.’

‘I didn’t, I swear I didn’t, we were playing, and…’

‘Did you break the vase?’ You asked, keeping your voice even. John frowned, taking a step forward, but you held out your hand, keeping him back. ‘Dean, honey, you gotta tell the truth. It doesn’t matter if you broke it, but you only make it worse by lying about it.’ Your eyes moved to John briefly, who nodded, and turned away, taking Sam into the house.

Dean swallowed, looking up with teary green eyes and for a moment, you were ready to forgive him instantly. God, this kid was gonna be a heartbreaker when he grew up. You steeled yourself against his charm offensive, hardening your gaze.

He broke in a second.

‘We were playing. I pushed Sam because he kept trying to take the car.’ He pointed to the floor, where several toy cars were dotted around the gravel path. ‘I didn’t mean to. He landed on the vase and then…’

‘And then he cried.’ You finished, and Dean nodded, his entire body slumping in defeat. ‘It’s okay, Dean. I’m not mad. But you can help me clear up this mess, before you go and apologise to your brother.’ He nodded again as you sighed and knelt down, picking up a few piece of the broken ornament. Your mom had loved this one, but it wasn’t to be fixed.

‘I’m sorry.’ Dean whispered, shuffling to stand next to you. ‘You look sad.’

‘This vase was my mom’s. It’s not a big deal. Just makes me sad to think of her.’ You gave him a soft smile, and he nodded.

‘I get sad when I think of my mom. And Dad does too. I miss her.’

Your heart hurt for him, and you stopped picking up the broken pieces, reaching over to pull him into a tight hug. He let out a tiny sob, before gathering his wits and pulling away, wiping at his eyes fiercely. ‘You’re a brave kid, Dean Winchester.’ You whispered. ‘I was a grown up when I lost my mommy. And you’re doing such good things, helping your dad and you brother. Don’t you ever forget that.’

He shrugged. ‘I don’t feel like I’m helping when Dad yells.’

‘He’s just tired. He’s sad too, like you said.’

‘Maybe you could make him less sad?’ He suggested, and you pulled back a little at the suggestion, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. ‘My dad doesn’t have many friends. He likes you. You could be friends.’ Oh, the innocence of children. You chuckled, nodding.

‘Yeah. I’m friends with your dad.’ You stood up. ‘Now. Let’s go get a bag for this mess, and check on Sammy, yeah?’

He nodded, wiping at his face one more time before following you into the house.

*****

‘I think I need this tonight.’ You muttered, sinking into the couch with a glass of wine, looking over in surprise as John joined you. ‘Didn’t you have something to do?’

‘I’ve put it off.’ He said, stretching a little. ‘Thought I could sit down and watch whatever crap they put on television these days.’

You smiled, sipping at your drink before picking up the remote. ‘There’s usually a shit horror movie or two on.’ He shuddered. ‘Or maybe not. How about a sappy romance?’ Your tone was teasing, and John scoffed. ‘Porn?’

‘You making suggestions on me, young lady?’

‘I’m barely ten years younger than you.’ You pointed out and John shrugged in return. ‘How about sci-fi?’ You offered, and he nodded, getting comfortable on the couch. The old television was a little fuzzy around the edges, but it was good enough to see what was going on. ‘Hey look, Blade Runner.’ John smiled, giving a little nod, and you dropped the remote, snuggling into the cushions.

An hour into the film, and John groaned in frustration, looking over at you. ‘You always fidget this much?’

‘Sorry.’ You grumbled, looking at your empty wine glass with a hint of sadness. ‘I guess I can’t get comfortable.’

‘C’mere.’ He reached over, slipping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. ‘That better?’

‘A little.’ You replied, your voice small as your body reacted to his close proximity. Returning your attention to the television, you tried to focus on the film, but it wasn’t happening. Slowly, John pulled you closer, and you almost held your breath in apprehension. Could he tell you were so tense because of him?

‘You should relax.’ He muttered and you felt your entire body heat up as you realised he was completely aware of your coiled muscles. ‘Anyone would think you were scared of the film.’ He paused. ‘Or is it me?’

You looked up. ‘It’s you. But…not scared.’ He raised an eyebrow as you pushed up, using his firm chest to ground yourself. As you pulled away to level your gaze with his, your hand remained on his pectoral muscle, your fingers ever so slightly squeezing him. ‘Dean said…I made you less sad. That we should be friends.’ The smile on your face was sly, and John caught on quickly as he moved his hand to cover yours, squeezing your fingers gently.

‘I’m definitely up for being friends.’ The words were low, and you shivered, pressing closer to him. ‘I was starting to think you weren’t interested.’

‘Very interested.’ A smirk replaced your smile, and you slipped your hand from his, positioning yourself between his legs. ‘Let me show you, just how interested I am.’ He placed his hands either side of his thighs, flat on the couch as you bent your head to trace your lips across the growing bulge in his pants.

His head fell back as you teased him, your fingers creeping up to unbutton his denim trousers, relieving a little of pressure on his swollen cock. Leveraging his weight onto his hands, he lifted up as you drug his pants down over his hips, taking his boxers with them, letting them pool at his ankles as he relaxed bare-assed into the cushions. An expletive fell from his lips as you wrapped your fingers around his thick length, giving him a cursory pump before licking at the bead of precum spilling from his tip.

You moaned in pleasure as the sweet salty taste of him spread over your tongue, your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, your lips sinking down onto him as he leaned further back into the couch, his lower body arching up into your touch. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, and you willed yourself to relax, despite how long it had been since you’d done this for anyone.

When John’s fingers came up, threading through your hair, you felt a shot of courage. It might have been the wine, but you didn’t care, bobbing up and down on his thick length with enthusiasm, briefly connecting your eyes with his as he growled low in his chest, his cock swelling in your mouth.

‘Fuck, baby, I’m gonna…’ He grunted, his hips lifting off of the couch as you kept moving, pushing him over the edge until he came hot and hard in your mouth. You swallowed him down eagerly, moaning around him until he was done and you pulled away, looking up at him as you licked your lips. ‘You’re somethin’, you know that?’

‘I’ve been told.’ You grinned, climbing up to straddle his lap, kissing him fiercely. John didn’t react to the taste of himself on your tongue, but you found it ridiculously erotic, grinding yourself down onto him. He flinched, and you smiled apologetically as he lifted you off of his sensitive crotch.

‘Give me fifteen minutes.’ He said, his cheeks a little red. ‘It’s been a while.’

You stifled a giggle as he spoke, arching an eyebrow. ‘You’re not the only one.’

‘Pretty little thing like you?’ The tone he used was teasing, and you slapped at him, only to find yourself pinned under his strong body. ‘Don’t play with me, little girl.’ He warned, smiling down at you. ‘I think I should return the favour. Not often I let a woman make me cum first.’ You whimpered a little as his mouth descended on yours, feeling him shifting his feet to kick off his boots and pants. When he was naked from the waist down, he pulled back, gripping the hem of your leggings and pulling them down to your ankles. You’d taken your shoes off earlier, and he grinned as he encountered no barrier to stripping you of your clothes.

‘John…fuck…’ You gasped loudly as he ripped the leggings from you, his large hands sliding up over your calves to press against your thighs, encouraging them to open to him. Your panties were soaked with arousal, and as he leaned forward and pressed his nose to them, you were fairly positive that he’d have you screaming in no time. ‘Uh…please…’ The plea fell from your lips before you could stop it, and John chuckled against your sex, the vibrations almost making you cross eyed.

He reached up, slipping his fingers into the elastic of your panties, pulling them down your legs and exposing your slick pussy to his view. He licked his lips, pressing one finger to your hole, finding you already wet and ready. Dipping his finger into you, you whined in need, and he grinned, pulling the wet digit away, making a show of sucking your slick from his skin.

‘Knew you’d taste as good as you look.’ He muttered, and you nodded, sucking your bottom lip into your mouth as he returned his fingers to your slit, using your juices to coat them before sinking them into your tight channel. ‘Fuck, you’re tight, sweetheart.’

‘Or you’ve just got big fingers.’ You retorted, moaning wantonly as he curled said fingers inside you, seeking out that sensitive spot. A smug grin crossed your face - you’d never met a guy who’d been able to get you off this way, and as John kept fucking you with his hand, you wondered if he’d be able to complete the mission. ‘That feels…’ You hummed in your throat, closing your eyes as he stimulated your clit with his thumb, leaning forward to nip at your inner thigh. ‘Fuck, John, you’re…’

‘I’m what?’ There was a shit eating grin on his face. ‘No one ever made you squirm like this, princess?’

You shook your head, your fingers curling into the couch cushions as he twisted his fingers a little more, finally striking deep into your body to find that sweet little spot and you shut your eyes tightly, biting your lip to stop from screaming and waking the boys up. John didn’t stop moving his fingers until you let go, your restraint snapping. Before you could let loose the scream of pleasure he’d been working towards, his other hand covered your mouth and you were done for.

The combined sensations of his fingers working at your pussy, and the hand preventing you from making a sound sent you over the edge, fireworks exploding through your veins as you came hard on his hands. He didn’t stop, still pulling every sensation he could from your body until you collapsed, numb and panting hot against his palm.

‘How was that?’ John pulled away, and you gave him a sloppy smile, your face flushed and skin breaking out into a thin sweat as your climax ebbed into a dull throb. ‘You looked like you were enjoying it.’

‘You’re a cocky piece of shit, John Winchester.’

He laughed loudly, pulling you off of the couch by your legs, and you shrieked as you landed in his lap where he knelt on the floor. His cock was hard again, pressing into your thigh as he seized your mouth in a bruising kiss. ‘I’m gonna fuck you, Y/N. You’re good with that, right?’

You smiled, looping your arms around his neck, feeling his tip already at your cunt. ‘Hell yes.’ You took control and pushed down onto him, obliterating his smirk completely, feeling him bottom out deep inside you. He was thick, and hard as steel, and you took a moment, leaning your head against his shoulder as you adjusted to his size. A curse left you when he twitched, and then chuckled.

His hips stuttered as he tried to refrain from moving, and to distract himself, he pulled his shirt over his head, dislodging your arms for a moment. Your shirt followed, your breasts naked against his chest, the salt and pepper hair sparsely scattered there almost tickling you. Your cheek brushed against his scruff as you pulled yourself up, letting his cock fall from your body a few inches, before you slammed back down. John growled at your actions, his hands holding onto your ass cheeks as you started to ride him.

‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ He groaned, holding you close as he thrust back up into you, and you knew you weren’t going to last five seconds against him, the echoes of your previous orgasm building back up into a swirling pit of pleasure in your centre. ‘Cum on my cock, princess. Wanna feel you squeeze me.’

You nodded, unable to speak, despite the urge to give him a quippy retort. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you rode him, meeting him thrust for thrust until your body gave out, your walls tightening around him and dragging him down over the edge with you. He lost his balance as you came, leaning too far forward, your back slamming into the carpeted floor as he held his pelvis flush against yours, pumping thick ropes of cum into your depths.

Both of you were panting, sweating and slick against each other, but neither of you wanted to move. John’s arms held you tightly as he kissed you again, his cock still twitching inside you.

‘Maybe we could do this in a bed next time.’ He joked, breaking away for a brief second, and you gave a low laugh in response.

‘Definitely.’ You nuzzled at him, kissing the corner of his mouth. ‘Wherever you want. Mi casa is su casa. Or however you say it.’ John chuckled, kissing you again.

‘No place like home, ain’t that what they say?’ He raised an eyebrow and you smiled, nodding. ‘Well, I like yours.’

‘Any time, Winchester. Any time at all.’


End file.
